A Hero's Pain
by StormGod14
Summary: A summer of fun and adventure slowly turns to one of pain and betrayal from those he trusts most. Watch as the sting of betrayal leads him on a path of a lone hero. What challenges will he face?
1. Chapter 1 revised

**A Hero's Pain**

 **Summary:** A summer of fun and adventure slowly turns to one of pain and betrayal from those he trusts most. Watch as the sting of betrayal leads him on a path of a lone hero. What challenges will he face?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Ben 10 series!**

"What do you want" talking.

' _What am I thinking' Thoughts_

'' **I am awesome" alien/yelling**

' _ **I am awesome" alien thoughts**_

Chapter 1:

 **3rd P.O.V.**

' _I cannot believe this.'_ Thought 13 year old Ben Tennyson. Thinking about how he had finally convinced his Grandpa Max to go on another summer road trip across the country after the last two years of him being on 'Plumber' business and couldn't do it, but of course grandpa had to put the stipulation that they would only go on the trip is if Gwen agreed to go along with them again.

So that leads us back to his earlier predicament. After many weeks of pretty much begging Gwen to go, she had finally relented and agreed to go on the condition that he would do all her share of chores for the first month, along with agreeing to everything that she put forth for them to do on the trip and leaving her alone while she studied for the upcoming year. Ben, after mumbling to himself about evil cousins, reluctantly agreed to what she wanted.

' _I finally get Grandpa Max to go on another trip, and now not only am stuck in a RV with my cousin again. I have to do what she wants for the first month. Huh. Just great.' Thought Ben_ looking out the window, watching as Bellwood got smaller in the distance.

Now don't get it wrong. Ben doesn't hate his cousin, far from it actually i mean come on she had save his life too many times not to care for her. After their adventures during the trip when they were 10 they had gotten close and he cared a lot for her, not that he'd admit it to her. She knew more about him than just about anyone else he knew. Now they still argue just like any other cousins do, chores, shower, food, simple things, just not as much as before.

The problem was he just didn't expect to be in the RV all summer with her again. The two of them do just fine for a few days together, but put them in a RV, together, during the hot eighty to hundred something degree heat of the summer, on the road and well it probably isn't going to end well for him, not at all.

"What are you signing about over there?" Gwen asked in a snappish voice.

Ben now realizing he signed out loud, looked over at his cousin not really caring spoke.

"Just thinking about how I got myself into this situation of stuck with you again. Why?" Ben replied in a slightly bored off handed tone.

Gwen rolling her eyes before replied ''Well while you were daydreaming Grandpa Max told me it'll take us about 3 days to get where we are going."

"Really, did he tell you where we're going?" Ben asked as he looked to his cousin, who had gone back to her book, now curious of what she knew.

"No, just how long it'll take to get there.'' She replied back without looking up from the book in her hand.

"Great, stuck in here for three days." Ben said while leaning his back against the back of the bench seat he was sitting on.

"I don't see why your complaining doofus this was your idea in the first place." Spoke the aggravated auburn haired girl looking up from her book to look at her cousin with a look of clear irritation, confusion and what looked like curiosity in her green eyes.

"I know, I know, I just wanted, no I NEEDED to get out of Bellwood for a while before I completely lose my mind." Ben tiredly told her in a short whisper without opening his eyes.

Gwen's eyes showed complete confusion from what her cousin just said. And now that she was paying close attention she noticed the slight bags under his eyes and how he looked and sounded exhausted when he spoke. He looked and sounded like that whenever he goes overboard with his fights with the Omnitrix.

"Ben are you alright? You sound completely exhausted. You haven't been pushing yourself with the alien fights again have you?" Gwen spoke with slight bit of concern in her voice.

Ben noticing the slight change in her voice slowly cracked his eyes open too look at her before slowly answering "No it's not the alien fights. The fights haven't been all that much of a problems this year really, mostly just now skirmishes with the usual's. Do you remember the year after our first trip? How after we got back, my grades in school kept falling even below my standards. My parents kept asking where I was going and disappearing too. And so, with grandpa max we made the decision to tell them about some of the stuff we did over that summer." Gwen nod her head roughly.

"Yeah I remember they almost had a heart attack when you turned into Four Arms. I guess it's was a good idea not to tell them about the time you we went into space, with you almost dying and the universe ending an all." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

Ben couldn't help letting a small chuckle out remembering that. "Yes, that wouldn't have ended well at. Anyways after that they both became overzealous about my health, am I eating enough, my school work, any alien fights, and whole lot of other crap, that I sometime just can't keep up. I'll go some nights with so little sleep because there standing over my shoulder watching me do my work or questioning me about what I've been doing, that I end up sleeping in class. Which, of course leads to more talks about responsibility and the cycle slowly continues and it's just been too much for me to handle." Ben slowly said finishing his story, still looking at Gwen to see her reaction.

Gwen couldn't believe what her cousin was saying. Not only did he just tell her lots of personal things, which showed a lot of trust to her, he was telling the truth. She had thought that he had it easier with the all the aliens to help him do simple things. Gwen had heard her parents talking about how he barely passed his classes this year, she had assumed that he was just being lazy and not putting in the effort. But here he is telling her that his parents were making him so tired that he couldn't keep up was saying something.

' _I guess there are some things about him that even I Don't know."_ Gwen sadly thought too herself.

"Don't worry Ben this trip will be the break you need from most of that. There may be some alien things to deal with but other than that it'll be a fun summer of relaxing." Gwen spoke with a smile looking straight at Bens widening eyes.

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. His cousin was being understanding and was bringing his mood back up with her words and surprisingly he actually believed what she was saying. "Thanks Gwen." He said with a slight smile on his face.

They both went back to what they were doing before, both with smiles each thinking the same thing.

' _Maybe this summer won't be so bad.'_ They both thought at the same time. What neither knew was they couldn't have been more wrong with what problems were heading there way.

 **AN: I added a few adjustments and fixed few things.**

 **8/22/18 revised.**

 **Second and new third chapter will take longer as changes i made didn't save.**


	2. Chapter 2 revised

**AN: I forgot to specify certain things in last chapter. The road trip started on June in this story ben was born in 2000 and with him being 13 that makes it 2013 right now. Another thing is this story has OC's and the story has lots of AU in it. Meaning there's a lot of made up s### in this story.**

 **And sorry for sporadic updates been very busy.**

 **Revised 8/15/18**

"What do you want" talking.

'What am I thinking' Thoughts

''I am awesome" alien/yelling

'I am awesome" alien thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Ben 10 series or any other references!**

 **A Hero's Pain**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Previously_

 _Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. His cousin was being understanding and was bringing his mood back up with her words and surprisingly he believed what she was saying. "Thanks Gwen." He said with a slight smile on his face. They both went back to what they were doing before, both with smiles each thinking the same thing._

' _Maybe this summer won't be so bad.' They both thought at the same time. What neither knew was they couldn't have been more wrong with what problems were heading their way._

 **Present Day**

 **2 weeks later (giver take :)**

 **July 4**

It was a beautiful day in Denver, Colorado with not a cloud in the sky, a high of 86* and Ben couldn't be happier. Here he was relaxing by a great crystal-clear pool in his swim trunks at the nice hotel Grandpa Max had decided to get for the holiday weekend. Ben looked to his left at Gwen who was laying down on her stomach sun bathing in the chair next to him in her new bikini, which he could help but blush slightly when he noticed it showed off her developing body which he wasn't looking at …. Ok maybe a little, he was thirteen and after all the times she had saved him he couldn't help but have a small crush on her although he'd never admit to it.

Shacking off the not so innocent thoughts Ben thought back over the last two weeks traveling, even though they got along better than the last trip the of them would still bicker back and forth with each other on stupid things like chores, shower time and even the last slice of pizza, but they still got along better than before. They even did a lot of the site seeing on their own, when grandpa max had to talk to some of his informants or wasn't up for the walking, they managed to actually get along while alone. They had gone from Illinois (let's pretend Bellwood is there somewhere) through Missouri and Kansas catching the scenery along with a few attractions before ending in Denver for the 4 of July festival.

With the long rides in the RV and with Gwen spending most of it in a book, studying or on her laptop, he had spent it tinkering with the Omnitrix, now most people thought he wasn't all that smart but most of the time he just didn't put all of his effort in to it but he was pretty smart and resourceful when needed, and while doing so he noticed that by turning the dial left and right ,without pushing it much like that of a lock , he could get new aliens without actually scanning them.(just go with it) When he got a new alien, he would wright the combination in his notebook. After doing it for a couple of days he somehow by luck managed to get the master key combination which let him turn into any alien without a time limit or resetting, he just had to think of which he wanted, and he turned into it, even another alien without turning back first. Good thing he had decided to write the sequences down, which he memorized then burned. He had thought it best not to tell anyone about it not even his grandpa and Gwen. The less people who knew the better. If those that wanted the Omnitrix learned he had master control they would more than likely double their efforts to get it and he didn't want people close to him to get hurt. To get past the questions from Gwen and Grandpa about why he didn't time out anymore, he came up with the lie that he had gotten lucky while messing with watch and stopped the time out sequence and just had to tap the symbol to turn back. Surprisingly they had bought the lie.

But anyway, Grandpa had told them they would be staying here for the weekend of the festival before heading back on the road too who knows where. The activities all over the city during the holiday were great, there were breath taking hikes, the fireworks and activities around Civic Center Park by the city and county building, even though it wasn't his thing Gwen dragged him to the Cherry Creek Arts festival, it was alright.

Looking at his waterproof watch it was almost five, Ben quickly sat all the way up thinking 'Shit' to himself.

He turned to his cousin "Gwen get up it's 4:30 were goanna be late to meet up with grandpa Max." he spoke with a hurried tone in his voice.

Gwen shot up from her spot on the lounge chair thinking the same as her cousin.

"Come on let's go. We got to get back to the room and change!" Gwen frantically told her cousin. They quickly grabbed their towels and started heading toward the elevator to get to the room that was on the 5th floor of the hotel. They made it to their floor and rushed to the room. Ben winning the rock, paper, scissors for the shower first quickly hops in to get clean. He gets out, wraps a towel around his waist before opening the door. Not even getting out the door before his cousin rushes past him shutting the door in his face. Ben, hearing the shower going, quickly puts on boxer, a pair of grey cargo shorts on along with a red shirt with a skull on the front. When he finished he sat on one of the beds waiting for his cousin to get out. Looking at his watch they had about fifteen minutes before they would need to meet up with grandpa max. Our hero hearing the door to the shower open looked up to see is cousin coming out of the bathroom wearing a light blue sundress that came just below her knees, while drying her hair.

Ben couldn't help the light "Wow." That escaped his mouth when he saw her in it.

"Wow what doofus?" Gwen said with a raised eyebrow while brushing her hair.

A blushed grew own his face when he realized she heard him.

"Uh nothing nothing…it's just I've never seen you in dress before."

"What, does it not look good?" Gwen asked hoping she didn't look that bad in the dress she had bought randomly at one of the stops they made.

"No no you look uh great just unexpected that's all." Ben's blush grew even redder after he realized what he said looking away.

Gwen blushed bright red and turned her head awkwardly when she heard what he said. "Thanks Ben. You ready?" Ben nodded without looking at her "Yeah just need my shoes."

Both put their shoes on before bolting out the door. You might be wondering why they're in a hurry to meet up with Grandpa Max. Well because grandpa told them if they show up on time to the restaurant, which neither wanted to because it was sushi, that for the next month they could pick the food.

 **At the Restaurant**

Max was waiting for his grandkids at a restaurant that sold the best sushi around which was one of his favorites. One of his old plumber bubbies owned the place. Hearing running feet looked up to see both Gwen and Ben heading for him. Both stopped in front of him breathing heavy.

"Made it." Ben said to his grandpa after looking at his watch.

"Yes, you did. Good job you two, lets head in and eat."

"Ok grandpa." Came two simultaneous smiling replies.

The three of them walked into the restaurant Mile High Sushi (not real) and waited to be served. The waiter walked over and recognizing Max immediately ushered them to a table.

 **After Dinner**

It was about half past six when our hero with his cousin and grandpa got out of the restaurant. Both cousins were a bit green in the face walking out but otherwise fine. The group of three were currently walking the streets of the festival looking at the sites they had missed the day before. Gwen pulled her cousin over to another stall that was a throwing game you had to hit all the targets to win. Gwen wrapped her arm around Bens right arm before pointing at it.

"Win a prize for me Ben." The red head said to her cousin.

"Why should I?" he asked looking back at her.

Wrapping both her arms around his she, just now realizing that Ben was a couple inches taller than she was, looked up at him.

"Pleeeease." She said with the puppy dog look on her face and push his arm to her chest.

Ben looking down and blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day as he felt his cousin unknowingly push his arm into her quite developed chest.

Looking away hoping she didn't notice his blush "Huh fine" he slightly shuddered. Gwen let go letting out a childish "Woohoo." Which ,even blushing, he couldn't help smile seeing his cousin having fun.

Ben walked up to the stall worker and paid for one game. He was given the five baseballs. Ben threw them one at a time towards the pop-up targets hitting all of them. Apparently throwing fireballs and crystals helps a lot with aim. The worker gaped at him, after overcoming it he said "Uhm pick any prize you want."

Ben looked at all the animals on the wall before pointing at a medium size one in the back. He walked over to Gwen giving it to her.

"Why a fox Ben?" she said looking at animal he gave her with curiosity.

"Because it sneaky to use those eyes and uhh… other things to get what you want." Ben answered a little red on his cheeks before walking off towards where grandpa max had gone.

Gwen stood staring at the fox confused at what Ben meant by other things. She thought for a minute about before he had played the game, she had grabbed his arm and pull it to…then blushed bright red looking down at her chest realizing where she had put his arm. She shook her head trying to get the image out of it before catching up with Ben and grandpa Max.

They both caught the other eyes before blushing again.

"Hehe thanks Ben" she said looking away holding on to the new toy.

"Yeah, yeah. Your welcome." He said walking with her with a slight smile. Grandpa Max looked on behind them with a smile liking how well they seemed to get along, not noticing the blushes.

After walking around and enjoying the festivities it was approaching 9 o'clock about time when places finished setting up for the fireworks all around town. Gwen and Grandpa wanted to go to the center of town to see them. Ben instead told them that he would head back and meet them at the hotel, tired from not only walking most of the day but also from not getting much sleep the night before. Both Max and Gwen nodded their heads and agreed to meet back later. As he made the trek back towards the hotel he couldn't escape the bad feeling he had.

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading, please review how you like it. Added a few extra details. They went to all these places by bus or walking**

 **Not sure who the pairing will be but put your comments for that below.**

 **And tell me how you the revisions.**


End file.
